1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an internal-combustion type iron in which a gas supplied from a liquified-gas tank is burned in a barrel, and the invention is suitably applicable to a curling iron, a hair roller, a soldering iron, an iron for clothes, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Curling irons have been known in which a gas supplied from a liquified-gas tank is burned in a barrel. In this type of curling iron, a burner for burning the gas is disposed in the barrel, and the diameter of the burner is determined according to the quantity of gas required for a predetermined heat generation. There is therefore a limit to the possible reduction of the diameter of the burner and, accordingly, there are difficulties in decreasing the diameter of the barrel in which the burner is enclosed. Thus, it has been impossible to achieve fine hair curling with such a curling iron.